


July Seventh

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, all the dragon slayers are crying bitches, and gray decides to make it even worse, july seventh, the dragons are still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's July Seventh again and everyday on this exact date Natsu and the other dragon slayers have a bit of an off-day; Zhen Gray forgets what day it is, he makes a comment that will even worsen Natsu's mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July Seventh

Natsu groaned loudly as he was awakened by the sun shining onto his closed eyelids. As he opened his eyes, he noticed Happy had already departed for the guild; which was normal on this day. July Seventh. Normally Natsu didn't even bother to get up on this day. He just didn't want to deal with humans, or anything. But, somehow, today felt different.

Natsu got up and grabbed his scarf from the chair he had put it down, neatly folded on top of his clothes, and wrapped it around his neck. Everytime he felt sad, that scarf helped him smile. But today he was too far down to even try and crack a smile. "I miss you, dad.", Natsu whispered to the scarf. He held back the tears threatening to fall as he walked into the bathroom to relieve himself.   
He sighed hard when he started dressing. "I should go to the guild to get my mind off it.", Natsu said to himself as he once again, put his scarf right and sniffed the always lingering smell of his adoptive father.

He walked out of the house and down the familiar dirt path that led to the guild. He had walked this path so many times his feet led him there himself and he could allow himself to let his mind drift off to other places. So it wandered off to happier times and happier places until he had suddenly reached the large wooden doors of the Fairy tail guild.

As he pushed open the doors and quietly walked inside, the whole guild went silent. They had never expected him to be here today. "Hey Flamebrain! See you finally dragged your lazy ass out of bed!", Gray yelled throughout the guild and Natsu muttered back "Not now Gray"

"What happened. Did the little baby you are have a nightmare. Or did you lose a Teddy bear. Or maybe you lost a dragon again.", Gray teased him, not knowing what today was and why everyone was so surprised to see him at the guild today.  
Natsu, who was slowly having enough of Gray's shit after that last comment, stood up and yelled "Gray, I said not now!"

As Gray looked into Natsu's eyes he saw the tears rolling down the boys cheeks and dripping on the table he was sitting on. "Damn it!", Natsu yelled as he wiped his eyes and said "I should've never come today." before running out of the guild.

The running didn't Last long though. A couple of blocks further he started walking and let the tears fall freely. He didn't care if someone saw him crying now. Why did that stupid Gray have to be so heartless and make that comment about losing his dragon just today.

Inside the guild everyone was giving Gray the cold shoulder when he tried to ask someone what he had done wrong. That was when he walked out of the guild to go home as well and passed a calendar on his way out. The date of today was encircled and it said July Seventh. Shit! So that was why Natsu was hurt so easily. Why he had to come to the guild today. Normally he never comes to the guild, just stays in bed and some of the girls go bring him some home made soup. That was the yearly routine. So why did it have to be so different this time. And why did he forget this date.

Gray rushed home. If he recalled right, no one had brought Natsu soup yet. He would do it this year!

Natsu was lying in his bed again when he heard a knock on the door. "Go away!", Natsu yelled. "But it's your best buddy Gray.", Gray sarcastically said. "My best buddy Gray can fuck off.", Natsu sarcastically answered.  
Gray felt the door and when he noticed it wasn't locked he just went inside "Pardon the intrusion.", he said as he placed the soup on the stove so it would stay warning warm.

Then he went to the bedroom where he supposed Natsu would be. "Look, I'm sorry. I forgot today was your off-day. I shouldn't have made that joke about you losing your dragon. I should never make that joke. I know it was wrong and I came here to apologise.", Gray said.  
"Did Erza send you here?", Natsu asked wearily. Normally Gray would never do something like this.  
"No. I came here all by myself.", the raven haired male said and pulled the covers off the bed revealing the fire mage in only his boxers and his scarf.

Natsu slowly sat up. His eyes were swollen red and puffy from crying and the dried tear stains were still visible on his cheeks. "You're a mess, dragneel.", Gray said and Natsu patted next to him on the bed. Gray sat down and Natsu asked Gray "Can you hold me? I don't wanna cry again with you here." that might have been the shiniest excuse ever but he just needed a hug right now and he didn't even care if it was Gray holding him or anyone else.

Gray slowly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and pressed Natsu's head against his chest. He wasn't really used to hugging but this was supposed to be how you did it, right?  
Natsu snuggled further into Grays chest until he felt comfortable and wrapped his arms around Grays back as well. He felt so at ease, so relaxed within the hold of those strong arms of Gray. He looked up, and for some crazy reason; Gray actually looked good. Without thinking about what he was doing, he reached up and pressed his lips on the ice mage's ones. Gray was surprised by the actions of the younger male but soon melted into the kiss and kissed back. His mind wasn't working right now. He was kissing Natsu Dragneel! What was happening. But for some crazy reason, he actually was enjoying this.

It was getting late in the afternoon when Lisanna got into the little cottage outside Magnolia to bring Natsu soup; but to her surprise, there already was a container of soup standing on the stove. Weird, she had been the only one to bring him soup this year. "Natsu! I brought your soup. Who brought you the other container?", she spoke up but didn't get a reaction and guessed he would be sleeping. She quietly cracked open the door to his bedroom to check on him and saw indeed someone laying in the bed. She sighed contently, maybe he would get some rest from today if he just slept through it.

When she turned around to leave again, she suddenly saw Natsu in the kitchen. "Natsu? I thought you were sleeping?", she said surprised. Natsu shook his head as he started warming up the container with soup. "I slept a lot today already. I have to stay awake for a little while if I still want any sleep this night.", he explained  
"But who is lying in your bed then?", she asked surprised. Natsu didn't have a girlfriend for all she knew and that bulge in the covers was too big to possibly be Happy who, on top, should be still at the guild at this moment.  
"That's Gray. He brought me soup to say sorry for what had happened in the guild. Apparently he had forgotten that July was the seventh month so he didn't know this was such an important day for me. But it's okay; some things happened and... I don't know what's going to happen further. We'll have to figure that out once he's awake I guess.", Natsu explained his childhood best friend with a light smile at the end. And Lisanna was happy to see Natsu smile on this day. Maybe Gray could still do some things good today...


End file.
